Gone
The fifth chapter of Alone |editor = |airdate = August 21, 2010 |prev = BDA |next = Uluru }} Overview Leah runs away from home. The Storm The legion of agents moved through the snowdrifts silently, efficiently, as they stalked their target. Dressed in white to match the surroundings, they moved effortlessly through a storm that would slow any others down. Covering their tracks as they went, they spotted their target trudging through the sleet. An agent near the front said as if to himself. "Sir, we've found her. What are your orders?" "Is she alone?" a voice said from the agent's ear. "Yes sir. No one else would be foolish enough to go through our storm." "Where is she?" "The avatar is nine blocks away from any acquantice or family memeber, far enough for anyone to come after her, and the storm will prevent anyone seeing or hearing her." "Detain her immediately. Then bring her back to the base." ---- Leah slugged slowly on the frozen ground. Moving through the frozen streets, she continued northward. She looked around desperately for a building, a sign of life in the howling wind. Leah's visibility was reduced to the immediate area around her, the cold quickly penetrating her weak coat and killing her. ''"What have I done?" she thought pitifully to herself. As she continued to pity her situation and look for a refuge, a sudden crashing sound broke the wind. Leah looked around for the source of the sound, then suddenly the snow lifted upwards and charged towards her in a wave. She jumped out of the way, frightened, as two more raged towards her. Leah took the rocks out of her pocket, and started the motion she had been practicing. She trust the rocks outward, exploding in midair and expanding in all directions. Leah heard some screams from the wind, but waves of snow continued to move towards her. Suddenly the waves froze into ice as they attacked her, shattering and piercing her coat with frozen shrapnel. She moved her arms upward, chipping the frozen earth and slicing it around her, hoping for a hit. She blindly attacked while more waves of ice and debris sliced and diced her. Remembering her mother's exclamations at the lake, she held out her fist in a halting motion towards some of the shards. The ice suddenly stopped, hovering in the air. Realizing her newfound power, she spun in a circle, stopping all the ice from attacking her. As the shards orbited around her, she used the circle motion again and expanded the ice pieces outward. More screams penetrated the air, but more ice waves continued to the assault. She continued to stop the ice and use it against her unknown assailers, but suddenly the storm, the cold, the very air itself seemed to stop. The fog around Leah faded, revealing at least 30 people dressed in white surrounding her. Leah looked around, revealing she had only taken down maybe 10 people. The assailers divided into lines, surrounding her in a circle. Time slowed to a crawl as the attackers just stood there, silent. An agent stepped forward defiantly to Leah. "Stand down Avatar. You are completely surrounded." the agent screamed to her. ''"Avatar? What is that?" "What are you talking about?" she screamed, exhausted from fighting and the storm. "You don't know?" "What am I supposed to know?" The agent stood there silently. "Well?" she asked. "Surrender now, and all will be revealed." "I don't know who you are, but you're in the way of my running away! I will not give up until every one of you igloos is down like your friends!" "So be it." the agent said chillingly. Two of the lines raised their arms to the calm sky, and thrust down, restarting the storm. Leah took a minute to get used to the cold again, then regained her fighting stance. Instead of ice however, a waves of air, fire, and earth charged towards her. She stood her ground to stop the line of earth, but had to dodge the fire and air. Suddenly whips of flame lashed out towards her, ripping her jacket and burning her skin. Leah dropped to the ground covering her exposed skin from the waves of heat. The heat seemed to stop, but was replaced by air gusts howling around her. She dropped to the ground again, clenching the chilled ground trying to remain in place. The heat wave returned again, followed by the lines of earth. Overwhelmed, she closed her eyes as the blackness arrived. Victory The remaining agents tied the Avatar with ropes before gliding to the plane outside the city. The executive agent dialed the Leader with news of the mission. "Sir, we've detained the Avatar and are headed to the base now." "Good, good. Was it simple?" The agent stopped talking, and awkwardly pondered what to say. "Well?" "Sir, she took down a quarter of the legion you sent." "SHE WHAT?" he asked angrily. "She was well trained in earthbending, and picked up against our waterbenders easily. As of now nine waterbenders and one earthbender are currently unconscious." "Hmm. You must transport her quickly to the base. Attempt to keep her in immediate custody, but have agents stationed around your convoy. She is far more powerful than we assumed. More chilling about this is that was not even the State against us." "We understand sir, we are on our way immmediately." "Are the Avatar's tracks still visible from her journey?" "Yes." "Continue the tracks into the lake. We need an aliby for her disappearance." Production Notes * }} please Category:Alone Category:Chapters Category:Book 1: Glass